Chamboulements
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Suite à l'épisode final 4X16 de Rizzoli & Isles (/!\spoilers sur la saison 4 /!\)


**_Bonjour pour ceux qui lise ce message, je suis Maude, la meilleure amie des Milles et une nuits. Bien que celle-ci ne soit plus présente sur fanfiction, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais publier cette histoire qu'elle a publié sur son Livejournal. Elle a donné son autorisation. Ayant son adresse mail ainsi que mot de passe, ce fut facile pour moi de publier ici, enfin à part la présentation. Donc j'ai choisi son dernier texte, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 4 de la série, il y a des spoilers importants. Aussi je n'ai qu'accès à son profil, mais pas à sa messagerie. Pour les commentaires, le seul moyen de les lire sera de le faire directement sur le site. Donc je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de réponse de l'auteur. Peut être plus sur son journal. Mais je peux tout de même lui transmettre vos commentaires._**

**_Aussi j'ai fait des petits changements à son profil, sur les liens, mon amie en plus d'être bordélique, ne sait pas se mettre en valeur, ou vendre son travail. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai fait cette remarque ou elle va me tuer._**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? » Questionna Isles à sa meilleure amie qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Le silence semblait maître mot, puis finalement une phrase. Une simple phrase qui changea du tout au tout la donne.

« Je pense être enceinte. » Dans les mains de Jane se trouvait un test de grossesse. Ces mots se répétèrent continuellement dans l'esprit Maura qui ne savait comment réagir correctement à la nouvelle. Au début, elle était tout simplement heureuse mais surtout soulagée de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas se marier pas avec Casey, qu'elle ne parte pas auprès de lui. Qu'elle allait rester à **ses** côtés. Mais maintenant c'était une donne différente qui se présentait, il n'y avait aucun doute que le Général allait faire parti pour de bon dans la vie de la brunette avec la présence de ce lien.

« En es- tu certaine ? » Bégaya Isles prise de peur panique de perdre définitivement son amie.

« Maura toi qui est une experte en domaine, tu devrais la savoir. »

« Je n'ai jamais été enceinte. » Protesta celle-ci sous le rire forcé de son interlocutrice qui lui présenta le test de grossesse.

« Non je veux dire tu dois savoir parfaitement les statistiques de fiabilité de ces tests de grossesse. Et tout ce qu'il faut faire pour confirmer mon état. Tu as bien étudiée la médecine. » La châtain se mit à sourire dépitée de sa bêtise, quand elle était nerveuse, elle ne pensait plus à rien de cohérent et les mots sortaient simplement de sa bouche, sans qu'elle puisse les rattraper de quelques manière. C'était comme si son cerveau faisait une pause. Bien que cela soit impossible, sinon elle aurait de grave problème. Car un arrêt cérébral signifiait de grave conséquence pour son organisme, ou tout arrêt d'activité de son corps.

« Tu as raison, il y a une fiabilité de 99%, sous réserve d'une utilisation adéquate. En effet, il est très rare qu'un test de grossesse apparaisse comme positif sans qu'il y ait de début de grossesse, aussi un test urinaire peut être jugé infaillible s´il est positif dans 99% des cas. Par contre, un test urinaire peut indiquer des résultats négatifs bien que la grossesse ait déjà commencé.»

Maura observa le test et allait le prendre dans ses mains, mais Jane lui reprit aussitôt :

« Maura je sais faire pipi sur un bâton ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le faire. » Réprimanda la brunette.

« Jane ? Le test ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le toucher. Mais je peux dire que c'est positif, il y a une croix bleue. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le toucher ? » Demanda surprise mais surtout blessée la légiste.

« Tu sais qu'il y a mon urine dessus. Et les bactéries et tout cela. »

« L'urine est un liquide biologique qui est composé de déchets de l'organisme. Il y a de nombreux produit chimique, de l'eau à plus de 95 %, de l'urée 2 %, de la créatine 0,1%, de l'acide urique et- »

« Ok c'est bon, je ne veux pas connaître en détail la composition de mon urine. » Coupa la détective en levant les mains en l'air pour que son amie arrête son exposé qui pouvait durer des heures si elle ne l'arrêtait pas dans son élan.

« Tu ne t'aies pas lavé les mains ? Tu as ouvert la porte tout à l'heure ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! J'avais d'autres choses en tête et je vais le faire. » Et c'est ce que fit la détective, se laver les mains avec du liquide vaisselle. Maura allait dire que c'était mauvais pour ses mains de le faire, mais elle s'abstient à temps. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter une couche.

« Je suis désolée… » S'excusa Isles réalisant finalement ses divagations. Ce n'était pas le moment favorable d'exposer ses connaissances, mais celui de soutenir au maximum sa meilleure amie qui en avait visiblement besoin.

« Il n'y a rien à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis enceinte. Je saurai si tu étais le père. » Sourit la brunette qui s'essuya les mains, son amie s'approcha d'elle et la serra par l'arrière dans ses bras. Jane lui rendit aussitôt son geste en se posa plus confortablement contre elle, et ses mains attrapèrent ses épaules. Elle tenta de donner la plus grande affection possible. Elle ne le montra pas ouvertement, mais elle avait besoin qu'on la réconforte, sa vie prenait une tournure qui lui échappa totalement.

« Alors avec mon frère ? Des changements ?» Questionna Jane qui se dirigea en tenant la main de Maura. Et elles s'assirent plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle voulait oublier un peu ses problèmes. Et avoir des moments plus légers.

« Frankie m'a embrassé... » Jane observa incrédule son amie et ajouta un simple oh, puis elle attendit la suite qui se faisait plus qu'attendre à son goût.

« Et je dois me préparer à devenir ta demoiselle d'honneur, et avoir un petit compagnon de jeu pour ma fille. »

« Fille ? » Questionna avec un immense sourire Isles en voyant à quel point cette grossesse était importante pour sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce toucher le ventre avec émerveillement, bien que les circonstances n'étaient pas en la faveur de la détective. Celle-ci aimait réellement les enfants, elle était par ailleurs une merveilleuse tante avec T.J. Alors mère n'était pas un problème. Elle serait tout bonnement fantastique.

« Ou garçon, je ne sais pas...c'est un peu tôt pour le dire non ? Je devrais plutôt penser à ce qui m'entoure avant d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille Rizzoli. Et donc Maura, tu ne m'as pas dit, est-ce que maintenant tu vas venir chaque Dimanche pour les repas de famille ? »

« Je le fais déjà Jane, et en plus c'est généralement chez moi . » La brune se mit à rire réalisant que c'était la vérité, oui Maura Isles était devenue une Rizzoli. Un membre de leur famille à part entière.

« C'est exact, mais tu n'as pas vue toute la famille, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils puissent tous tenir dans la maison. » La légiste se mit à paniquer, et si elle devait préparer un repas...

« Vous êtes combien dans la famille ? »

« Hum…si on compte tout les cousins, oncles, tantes, plus maris et enfants, on dépasse facilement la cinquantaine. Et je ne compte pas du côté de mon paternel. »

« Oh mon dieu… je ne m'en sortirais jamais…» S'exclama horrifier la châtain mettant sa main devant sa bouche, elle s'imaginait déjà se battre avec la préparation du repas, ainsi que préparer tout pour que cela soit parfait, décorations, présentation de table,…elle aurait certainement besoin de l'aide d'un organisateur, ou même louer une immense salle au cas où. Puis la légiste entendit des rires, et observa offusquer Jane qui riait à gorge déployé.

« Ce n'est pas du tout marrant ! » Bouda Isles qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de Rizzoli vexée. Mais Jane l'attrapa par l'épaule et la ramena contre elle. Et Maura ne s'éloigna pas cette fois-ci.

« Si ça l'est, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était comme si on t'avait volé toutes tes précieuse chaussures. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans quelques semaines avec tes sautes d'humeurs…. » Choquée par une telle insinuation, la brunette claqua le bras de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à s'excuser silencieusement.

« Donc je disais, comment cela se passe avec mon frère ? »

« Frankie m'a embrassé... »

« Je crois l'avoir compris, cela à dû te marquer pour que tu radotes à ce point. » Plaisanta Jane, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir trouvé une camarade à son jeu.

« Et je n'ai pas rendu son baiser, j'ai simplement dit waouh. »

« Waouh ? Toi qui est si loquasse Maur ? Ce baiser t'a à ce point marqué ? Mon frère embrasse si bien que ça ? »

« Jane… »

« Ok je n'insiste pas plus…pour le moment. Alors c'était un waouh...du genre waouh c'est merveilleux, ou waouh comme c'est jolie ce tableau, ou waouh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Plutôt le dernier. » Avoua timidement la légiste qui ne pouvait soutenir le regard pétillant et malicieux de son interlocutrice.

« Je vois. »

« J'ai pensé à toi à cet instant. Enfin à tes mots. »

« Lesquels ? Je dis pas mal de chose. »

« Que Frankie était très sérieux en amour, et je ne l'ai jamais était jusqu'à présent…à chaque fois cela se terminait mal. »

« Maura si tu aimes mon frère et qui semble être réciproque, alors tu as tout mon soutien. » Rassura Jane en embrassant la main de Maura qui soupirait de soulagement.

« Je ne sais pas si je l'aime…il est gentil, tendre, presque parfait…mais je le vois comme ton frère Jane…comme mon frère… »

« Hum… »

« J'ai peur Maura. »

« De quoi ? » S'exclama la concernée en fixant Rizzoli qui observa son ventre plat qui n'allait plus l'être dans quelques mois.

« De tous ces changements qui nous arrivent… »

« Je comprends parfaitement… »

« D'être une mauvaise mère, de ne pas apporter de la stabilité à mon enfant, que si je meurs en cours d'enquête il se retrouve sans mère, ou si un psychopathe connaisse mon état, il l'utilise contre moi. Qu'il n'ait pas de père...que dois-je faire Maura...je ne voulais pas me marier avec Casey, mais pour notre enfant, ai-je le droit d'être aussi égoïste ? Il mérite une famille stable, mais avec une détective et un Général c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un enfant…je veux dire…un jour oui. Regarde où j'habite, est-ce que je peux me permettre d'accueillir un enfant ici. Et puis l'argent, je ne sais pas si je saurai de m'en sortir. Tout est devenu compliqué, surtout avec ma famille qui explose dans tous les côtés par les problèmes. Mon père à un cancer et il est reparti en Floride, mon frère s'est remis à boire, et Lydia est parti avec T.J. » Hoquetant de peur, la brune sentit qu'on lui prit affectueusement son visage dans de chaleureuses mains. La légiste essuya les larmes qui coulaient à abondance sur les joues de son amie. Puis elle l'embrassa délicatement sur son front :

« Jane, nous réglerons tout cela, comme nous l'avons toujours fait par le passé. Tout s'arrangera. Quoi qu'il arrive ta famille sera présente, et je serai toujours là à tes côtés ainsi que pour le bébé, cela ne changera **JAMAIS**. » Promis Maura.

« Merci Maura, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et c'est réciproque Jane. »


End file.
